


you are my sunshine

by aethkr



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: ANYHOW, Angst, F/F, i hope i didnt fail, i was trying to do the show not tell thingy, introspective???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethkr/pseuds/aethkr
Summary: you are my sunshinemy only sunshineyou make my happywhen skies are grayyou never know dear,how much i love youplease dont take my sunshine awayWill it? Will everything be okay even though you can see the castle falling? Will everything be okay even though you can see the wave approaching?





	you are my sunshine

“Riko! Riko!” Yō shook her, the unconscious second-year still as she laid down on the ground. Tears were running down her face, she thought they would be okay. “Please wake up! Please…….Riko.. Chika! Please tell me she’ll wake up!”

Yō shivered.

_you are my sunshine_

She _so_ wanted to hug Riko so bad, but it’s getting harder and harder to know if she’s still unconscious. She _so_ wanted to cradle her baby in her arms, to whisper and tell her that it’ll be alright. It usually is, it usually _will_. The gods above won’t let her die today right? She’s still in high school! The gods wouldn’t allow that. But who was Yō trying to convince? Others, or herself?

Because Riko’s body remained lifeless, all Yō could see was the fading of hope that it’ll ever stand again—as much as she wanted that fraction of hope, as little as it may be, to stay.

_my only sunshine_

But her pleas, the desperate words rushing and pouring out of her mouth were only thrown into the ocean, sinking into the deep depths, eaten by scary predators. It will never be granted, yet it will be noticed. That frustration reigned upon all. People will look, but they’ll never near. They continued to walk by you, not caring. You’re lost amongst the tight crowd, you’re trying to find her, but as you tried to push through, you get pushed back. Why? A question left unanswered, its reply swept away by the wind sending shivers down spine.

It was betraying. The very same breeze that invited you in was pushing you out. But there was no feeling of your heart being ripped out, the feeling of getting crushed by the overweighing guilt and pain.

How do you get hurt when you’re already broken?

_you make me happy_

_when skies are gray_

“Yō…please look at me.” Chika begged, her eyes never steering away from Yō. “Everything will be okay.”

Will it? Will everything be okay even though you can see the castle falling? Will everything be okay even though you can see the wave approaching?

 

Riko’s hand was smooth, as always. She always took care of herself, never wanting to make a misstep. Not that she doesn’t like mistakes, but like everyone else, she would rather not experience one.

_you never know dear_

_how much i love you_

 

Tears stained her body as the sun set.

 

_please don’t take my sunshine away_

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to do more of the 'show, not tell' thing by changing my style a little bit. asldauinrautwetuewt this probably isnt angsty at all or maybe because im tired that i cant feel the angst 
> 
> imma go to bed now


End file.
